bridgitmendlerfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ready Or Not
|artista = Bridgit Mendler |lanzamiento = 7 de agosto de 2012 |grabación = 2011 |estudio = |género = Pop, reggae fusion |duración = 3:20 |álbum = Hello My Name Is... |disquera = Hollywood Records |escritor = Bridgit Mendler, Emanuel Kiriakou, Evan Bogart, Thom Bell, William Hart |productor = Emanuel Kiriakou, Andrew Goldstein |anterior = Breakthrough |siguiente = Hurricane |track siguiente = Forgot To Laugh |video = Bridgit Mendler - Ready or Not }} "Ready Or Not" es el sencillo de debut solitario de Bridgit Mendler, y el sencillo principal de su álbum de estudio de debut, Hello My Name Is... (2012), que obtuvo su nombre de una línea en la canción. Se estrenó en Radio Disney el 3 de agosto de 2012 y fué lanzado digitalmente el 7 de agosto de 2012. La canción ha recibido críticas positivas de críticos de música, elogiando el sonido único de la canción y la voz de Mendler, que se han comparado con Cher Lloyd, Carly Rae Jepsen y Demi Lovato. La canción se convirtió en un éxito modesto en América del Norte, alcanzando el número 49 en los Estados Unidos y el número 43 en Canadá. La canción rindió mejor en el extranjero, donde se convirtió en un éxito internacional. Alcanzó el top cuarenta en más de doce países, y alcanzó su posición máxima dentro del top ten en Bélgica, Rumania, Ucrania y el Reino Unido, lo que lo convierte en su primer hit entre el top 10. La canción fue certificada como oro en Noruega y platino en Nueva Zelanda, Estados Unidos y Canadá. El coro de la canción es una interpolación de The Delfonics "Ready or Not Here I Come (Can't Hide from Love)". Antecedentes En una entrevista con Kidzworld Media sobre lo que es la canción, Mendler dijo: "Es una canción divertida acerca de una chica que se siente como si hubiera sido la flor de pared toda su vida y ella quiere salir y hacerse cargo. Romántico de su ir para el chico en lugar de esperar a que el mundo venga a ella. He escrito con algunos grandes escritores y productores. Hemos escrito la mayor parte del álbum juntos". Mendler ha hablado de nuevo, sobre la canción: "He estado escribiendo canciones desde que tenía seis años y estoy encantado de finalmente compartir mis canciones con el mundo. Yo quería escribir algo que era poderoso para las niñas. Yo misma que había sido esa chica sentada en el bordillo esperando que el mundo me notara". También se reveló que Mendler había escrito la canción, con Emanuel Kiriakou y Evan Bogart como co-escritores. Se dijo que la canción es una "canción pop up-tempo con una fuerte corriente de alma" y que la canción cuenta con una interpolación de Fugees canción, "Ready or Not". Según Popdust, dicen que "cada detalle es donde debe estar, desde las voces multi-tracked en el estribillo hasta los efectos de sonido de sintetizador que proporcionan puntuación y punchlines a los versos, a algunas de las rimas más inteligentes en las letras- Que incluyen el emparejamiento de "Oprah" con "Mouth" y "I’m like a crook tonight" con "I Could Be Your Kryptonitae". La canción es cosístas de "capas de sintetizadores y voces de acompañamiento añadiendo una intensidad musical y emocional totalmente ausente de la Versos despreocupados ". Las voces de Mendler abarcan desde A3-D5. La canción es Promonantly canción pop, con fuertes influencias de Reggae Fusion que se mezcla con elementos de la música soul up-beat, líricamente explicar a alguien en la caza para encontrar a la persona que han estado buscando toda su vida, todo mientras se divierten y Siendo libre e independiente, diciéndole a la oyente que ella es "otra cosa" y mejor que estén "listos o no" porque ella viene. Video musical Antecedentes El video musical fue dirigido por Philip Andelman y filmó en múltiples ubicaciones en Los Angeles, California. El video musical oficial para el sencillo fue lanzado el 10 de agosto de 2012. La grabación duró 2 días. Video lyric El vídeo lyric fue lanzado en el canal VEVO de Bridgit el 3 de Agosto de 2012. El video comienza con la cámara mostrando las manos de Mendler agarrando una caja etiquetada "búsqueda del tesoro". Cuando ella lo abre, dentro hay imágenes del video musical y debajo de las imágenes están las letras de la canción. Al final, cierra la caja y la etiqueta cambia al título de la canción y deja la caja allí. Sinopsis El video musical comienza con Mendler cantando y colgando con sus amigos en la parte superior de Mulholland Drive. Luego se alejan para iniciar su "búsqueda del tesoro". En el estribillo, se les ve conduciendo por Hollywood. Luego visitan un restaurante llamado Hama Sushi en Venecia, California y todos toman una foto detrás de la barra de sushi, que es una de sus cavernas. Luego en el segundo verso de la canción, van al norte de Venecia y Mendler se ve cantar en un bote de remos y todos ellos toman una foto en el bote de remos junto con ella. A continuación, algunos de sus amigos se ven en un parque de patinaje donde una persona está en monopatín y salta sobre un chico que está tirado hacia arriba-otra de sus cavernas scavenger. Luego en el estribillo de nuevo, se ven colgando hacia el centro y en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood. Al final, se hacen con su búsqueda de tesoros y se ven en una fiesta en la azotea. El miembro de KISS Gene Simmons se puede ver en el video. Actuaciones en vivo La canción fue interpretada en todas las fechas de su gira, Bridgit Mendler: Live in Concert. La versión acústica de "Ready or Not" fue realizada en Off the Charts, en Clevver TV, el 19 de octubre de 2012. El 20 de octubre, Mendler interpretó la canción en Radio Disney y Disney Channel, Total Access. Ella funcionó en la demostración de la mañana en Toronto, Canadá el 27 de agosto de 2012. Entonces ella cantó en New Music Live en Toronto, Canadá el 28 de agosto de 2012. Mendler también realizó la canción en Good Morning America el 14 de noviembre de 2012, y ¡Vivir! Con Kelly y Michael el 15 de noviembre de 2012, respectivamente. El rendimiento ha recibido críticas mixtas. Sam Lansky a Idolator comenta que Mendler estaba muy nervioso y no tuvo un buen comienzo. Dijo que "Mendler comenzó un poco temblorosa, pero al final encontró su pie". Amy Sciarretto de PopCrush dijo sobre la actuación: "Mirando sexy y dulce en un tanque negro, pantalones cortos negros y botas negras de muslo alto, la diva rubia de 19 años de edad en formación se convirtió en una actuación punzante, con sólo el Rociar a la derecha de sass ". A pesar de las críticas mixtas, Mendler se enfrentó y admitió que estaba nerviosa por la actuación y también estaba nerviosa por cantar para Britney Spears, según Pop Stop. Videos Bridgit Mendler - Ready or Not (Official Lyric Video)|Video Lyric Bridgit Mendler - Ready or Not (Video Teaser 1)|Teaser 1 Bridgit Mendler - Ready or Not (Video Teaser 2)|Teaser 2 Bridgit Mendler - Ready or Not (Video Teaser 3)|Teaser 3 Bridgit Mendler - Ready or Not (Video Teaser 4)|Teaser 4 Bridgit Mendler - Ready or Not (Behind the Scenes)|Detrás de escena Bridgit Mendler - Ready Or Not Interview (VEVO LIFT Presents)|Entrevista con VEVO Bridgit Mendler - Ready or Not (Christmas Lights Version) Galería Letra Curiosidades * El coro de la canción es una interpolación de The Delfonics' "Ready or Not Here I Come (Can't Hide from Love)". * En una parte de la letra dice "...Hello My Name Is (Bridgit)..." Refiriendose al nombre del álbum [[Hello My Name Is...|''Hello My Name Is...]]. * En una transmisión en vivo por Youtube, Bridgit cantó "Ready Or Not" entre otros. * Esta es la única canción de Mendler en entrar al ''Billboard Hot 100 como artista solista. Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos de Hello My Name Is... Categoría:Canciones de Hello My Name Is... Categoría:Canciones lanzadas